


Champion

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, For hhaeyeun, Fundy feels inferiorr, Insecurity, JO YOURE AMAZING, Kinda?, MCYT God AU, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, POV Third Person, Wilbur Soot is a bad dad, im sorry but its the truth, no beta we die like wilbur being stabbed by phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: He wonders when he stopped being his father's champion.MCYT God AU credit to @hhaeyeun on Twitter.
Relationships: Fundy & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhaeyeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaeyeun/gifts).



> A conversation between Tommy and Fundy.  
> Context: Tommy is the champion/blessed demigod of Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. Fundy is the demigod son of Wilbur.
> 
> THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS JO SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING IN THE MCYT GOD AU!
> 
> MCYT God AU credit to @hhaeyeun on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

_“You’re not my father!”_

_Fundy’s words rang through the air and Wilbur had flinched back in shock and hurt, eyes widening. The fox hybrid aggressively wiped his tears away, sniffling._

_“You’re not my dad,” Fundy hissed, “and you can’t change my mind. If you were really my dad, you wouldn’t have fucking left me as an orphan and alone.”_

_“I didn’t have a choice, Fundy!” Wilbur protested weakly. “Gods are not allowed to directly involve themselves in their children’s lives.”_

_“Then don’t come back into my life and try to be a dad if you never were one!” Fundy yelled, storming past Wilbur and into the woods._

_“Fundy, wait!”_

_“Don’t come after me.”_

* * *

Fundy sat in the woods next to a stream, angrily skipping rocks across the surface. How dare Wilbur to have the _audacity_ to call themselves his father when they had been absent for the past few years of his life. Perhaps, had the man arrived in his life earlier, he would’ve given Wilbur a chance, but he gave that up the moment that his mother abandoned them and the moment that his father left him in favor of someone else.

Call him bitter, call him salty, call him ungrateful, but the resentment churns deep in his gut. He didn’t _ask_ to be the son of a god; he never wanted to be the son of a god. His hybrid differences were already great enough and it didn’t help that all the gods seemed to be flocking to this city suddenly. He had thought that he managed to escape, to run far from the gods, but he should’ve known that as a demigod, there was no escape from this hell forsaken life.

“Fundy?”

He jolts, looking up quickly to see Tommy standing there, the younger boy’s ice blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. How had he not heard the footsteps? Were his senses failing him already?

“Why you out here, big man?” Tommy asks casually, moving to stand next to Fundy. “I would’ve thought that you were talking to Wilbur.”

Fundy’s expression darkens and he turns back to the stream. “Let’s just say we had a...disagreement.”

Tommy hums in acknowledgment and sits down, not saying another word. Instantly, alarms are screaming inside of Fundy’s mind. In the short time that the fox demigod has known the other, he’s made one positive conclusion: Tommy is loud. Thus, considering that he’s not loud right now, something is very very _wrong_.

“Are you...alright?” Fundy asks hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Tommy quirks an eyebrow up. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah...don’t worry about it,” Fundy shakes his head. “It’s stupid.”

Tommy smiles, a quiet smile. “Is it because I’m not loud? I’m not always loud, big man. Sometimes, when you’re with certain people, there’s no need to be loud. Your thoughts are loud enough.”

Fundy flinches back but Tommy only turns back towards the stream, picking up a rock and gently skipping it across the surface. For a moment, Fundy thinks that the teen looks rather serene for someone who was so loud all the time. For a moment, the dark bags and hunched shoulders are visible for a teen so young. For a moment, Tommy looked as if he was a dead boy walking. Fundy blinks and Tommy looks normal again.

There are a million questions he wants to ask but the one that escapes his lips are none of them.

“How do you do it?”

“Huh?”

“How do you accept it all so quickly?” Fundy muttered. “You act as if discovering gods and stuff are nothing new. You act as if the gods coming into your life, _ruining your life_ , is all nothing new. You act as if you’re fine when you’re crumbling between being a demigod or a regular mortal. How do you do it?”

“...I don’t know.”

The admittance from Tommy makes Fundy wilt. Of course. Of course, it comes naturally to Tommy, the champion of three freaking gods, the chosen one, the one that his father prioritizes over him. Of fucking course.

“I’ve grown up having these weird dreams,” Tommy says quietly, “and then I’m sixteen, and suddenly, everything changes. It’s weird but strangely enough, it feels natural.”

“Isn’t it pressuring? Don’t you feel lonely? Do you feel _different_?”

_Do you know what I felt? What I feel?_

The last two questions go unsaid but it’s evident as day that Fundy wants to ask them. Tommy pauses for a moment before cracking a smile.

“Yeah,” He says quietly, “yeah. I do.”

Fundy flinches back, ready to apologize, but Tommy stands up, brushing the dirt from his pants.

“Listen, Funds,” Tommy sighs. “Don’t try to compare yourself to me. Even if it doesn’t look like it, Wilbur still loves you. You’re his son and you’re _his_ champion. That doesn’t change, okay? I’m going back. You should come in soon; the sun’s going down.”

As Tommy heads back towards the house, Fundy watches the boy go before turning back to the stream, taking note of the rocks that are at the bottom.

In times like these, he wonders how it feels to be Tommy, a boy who is the champion of three gods, a boy who didn’t ask to be a demigod, a boy who’s the only non-god in his little family group. In times like these, Fundy realizes the difference between them; the fox is merely a breeze, a wind that comes and goes, whilst Tommy is a wildfire. Tommy draws people in, bringing them to his cause, whilst Fundy stands in the shadows, peaceful as ever.

He wonders if his father will pay attention to him if he’s like Tommy.

He wonders if his father will care if he burns just as bright.

He wonders if his father will notice that he’s gone.

_Fundy wonders when he stopped being his father’s champion._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a Fundy and Tommy interaction and then I saw Jo's AU and I'm like "haha, writing go brrr". Yeah. 
> 
> [Follow Jo on Twitter or I rob your kneecaps.](https://twitter.com/hhaeyeun)
> 
> But yeah, basically this one is just Fundy feel inferior to Tommy since Wilbur (canonically in the SMP) chucks Fundy aside in favor of Tommy and Tubbo. Gods aren't exactly good parents so I imagine that at some point, Wilbur probably just yeeted Fundy to the side, leaving him alone, and Sally wasn't in the picture, so Fundy suffered. Also, to be a demigod means that you notice/see/understand different things from regular people, leading you to feel isolated.
> 
> Key Difference: Tommy has a support system. Fundy does not until later (because Whilmboi straight up left him. :v)
> 
> **This is not canon unless Jo magically appears and says it is. This is not my AU.**
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
